questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Coffee of Doom
| last = }} 'Coffee of Doom'Name fully shown in is a coffee shop, owned and operated by Dora Bianchi in Northampton, Massachusetts. It is popular among the alternative community and favorably reviewed for its icy customer service. . It is open from 7 AM except on weekends and stays open well into the evening. Background Location waits outside the front of the shop in .]] Coffee of Doom is in a 100-year-old building near Fresh Cuts Salon and Panda House. Originally Panda House is shown on a perpendicular street but later is visible face-on from the window and back again . It is within walking distance of Smif College and the apartment building at 144 Dwight Street, where Faye, Marten, and Hannelore live. In a recent Q&A dump on Tumblr,http://jephjacques.com/day/2012/08/22 Jeph indicated "the closest equivalent (to Coffee of Doom) is probably the Haymarket, but... Rao’s in Thorne’s Marketplace has better coffee." Operations and Employees The coffee shop has been repainted from to . The new colors were chosen by Raven. Coffee of Doom has been in Dora's hands for a couple of years. Coffee of Doom employees currently include many of the characters, including Penny, Hannelore, Dale, and Cosette, while former employees include Raven (who has since returned to work there) , Faye, and Sara. After Faye was fired, Dora accidentally hired Emily on while she was trying to rearrange jobs and promote Penelope to assistant manager. The shop is busy and profitable, but does not provide Dora a large income. She has enough business to have recently taken on Hannelore and Cosette (and, most recently, Dale) as new employees, but worries about its future despite increasing sales. A typical weekday sales volume is 257 cups. Dora has turned down an offer, possibly made in jest, from Hannelore's mother Beatrice Chatham to finance an expansion into a national chain. Customer "Service" Customer service for rude customers is actively hostile. There is favoritism toward some customers, with some such as Dale being allowed to order from the secret menu. Prior to her first visit, Claire heard a rumor that the banana smoothies given to customers are bananas smashed with a hammer. This became Emily's preferred drink. Baristas are specifically trained to be contemptuous to the general public. Drinks, "Specials" and Other Offerings : See also: Coffee of Doom specials The coffee there is fair trade. They offer WiFi to guests. Coffee of Doom is a veritable armory, equipped with a broadsword behind the counter, a 9-iron for customers who order overly complicated drinks, and a Malaysian Battle Spatula. Coffee of Doom is home to many of the strip's weapons. Coffee of Doom is noteworthy for unusual and creative specials. Its baked goods came from Ed Bronchovsky in Greenfield prior to a deal with The Secret Bakery to exchange beans for baked goods. Robots frequent Coffee of Doom to purchase teas to smell. Different brews were shown to have different effects, causing the robots to have hallucinations about peaceful locations. Dora once sold a bucket full of drain cleaner to Melon for a similar effect for five bucks and after she signed a waiver. Layout The front of the store is to the left, while the back (the alley where Faye is usually seen taking out the garbage) is on the right. The sink is right behind the baked goods case; directly overhead is the mug shelf with the famous COD Emoticon mugs. There is a basement, where Dora roasts beans weekly in a secret process of which she is quite proud. Dora has considered remodeling it as a cafe.https://twitter.com/dorabianchi/status/10004309332 Although the basement has an infestation of spiders it is free of rats, at least to Dora's knowledge.https://twitter.com/dorabianchi/status/10004356215 Hannelore put a large arm chair in the back of the store meant for Bubbles because of her mass and weight. Raven once got stuck in an air duct, trying to get into the coffeeshop from the roof. Trivia * Coffee of Doom has appeared in the comic Dumbing of Age. Character Dina of has been seen wearing a Coffee of Doom t-shirt.http://www.dumbingofage.com/2018/comic/book-9-comic/01-flyin-to-the-red/terrorturkey/ * "Fresh Cuts Salon" is across the street from the coffeeshop. Memorable quotes * "Bitchy Barista Babes Brandish A Bevy of Breathtaking Bean Blends"